


Sternbilder kratzt man nicht vom Himmel- eine SOLANGELO Geschichte

by SweetCherry2



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Humor, Challenges, Cute, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Romance, rivales!solangelo, solangelo, willxnico
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCherry2/pseuds/SweetCherry2
Summary: Nico und Will haben sich seit 2 Jahren nicht gesehen und reden kein Wort mehr miteinander. Ein überraschendes Aufeinandertreffen der beiden auf dem jährlichen Gaia-Schlaf-Fest wird von einem Orakelspruch und einer neuen Mission überschattet. Tod, Sonne, Weisheit und Liebe machen sich gemeinsam auf den Weg, um eine schier unlösbare Aufgabe zu bewältigen: Sie sollen die Krone der Aphrodite beschaffen. Blöd nur, dass diese als Sternbild am Nachthimmel hängt...





	1. Nachtmahr

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo Sweeties,
> 
> willkommen zu meiner Solangelo-Geschichte. Diese Arbeit ist ein WIP (work in progress) aber eigentlich ist sie schon fast komplett fertig.  
> Meine Beta sitzt noch an den letzten Kapiteln. Das heißt, es kommt zu regelmässigen Updates.
> 
> Ich hoffe, euch gefällt meine Idee und ihr lasst eure Meinung in Form von Kudos oder Comments hier.
> 
> Ich danke euch und wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Nico wusste, dass er träumte. 

Nur in seinen Träumen besuchte er immer und immer wieder diesen Ort. 

Aber leider wurde der Tartarus deswegen auch nicht schöner oder der Traum leichter zu ertragen oder gar aufzuhalten. 

Leise seufzend ergab er sich seinem Schicksal und wartete, welche furchtbaren Schrecken er diesmal ertragen musste. 

Lange brauchte er allerdings nicht zu warten. Schon verdunkelte sich alles um ihn herum. Eine rot glühende Sonne tauchte seine Umgebung in blutrotes Licht. Die Luft wurde heiß, so heiß, dass Nico kaum noch ertragen konnte sie zu atmen. Schroffe, schwarze Felsen stachen aus dem Boden. Links von ihm brannte ein niemals verlöschendes Feuer und versengte die Erde zu einer einzigen harten und dunklen Kruste.

„Ach, wen haben wir denn da?" Hazel lachte trocken. 

Oder das, was versuchte wie Hazel auszusehen. 

Den Kopf konnte das Ding noch ganz gut imitieren aber spätestens ab den Schultern hatte es keine Ähnlichkeit mehr mit seiner Schwester oder mit irgendeinem anderen Menschen. Es sah eher aus wie ein glühender, verschimmelter Matschhaufen und ehrlich gesagt roch es auch so. Ein Matschhaufen mit Hazels hübschem Kopf. 

Langsam kroch das Ding auf den Sohn des Hades zu. „Versuchst du wieder irgendwo dazuzugehören, du Loser? Nichts und niemand erträgt deine Gegenwart länger als nötig." Das Monster kicherte hässlich.

Nico kannte das schon. Diese Art Träume hatte er recht oft. Einfach nicht reden, die Hetzreden über sich ergehen lassen, versuchen nicht daran zu Grunde zu gehen und dann schnell aufwachen. So war der Plan.

„Klar, wenn mal per Schatten zu reisen ist oder eine Skelettarmee gebraucht wird, dann wirst du eingeladen. Da täuschen sie dir sogar Freundschaft vor. Aber eigentlich, Unglücklicher, will dich niemand um sich haben. Sohn des Hades, König der Toten." Das Hazel-Ding lachte abfällig und grausam. Dabei stieß es jede Menge eklig riechenden Dampf aus.

Nico würgte und versuchte nur durch den Mund zu atmen. „Ruhig, Nico! Bleib ganz ruhig! Das ist nur ein Traum!“, murmelte er und nahm sich fest vor, nichts von dem Gesagten ernst zu nehmen. Standhaft zu bleiben und nicht an seinen Freunden oder an sich selbst zu zweifeln.

„Sieh nur, wer noch alles zur Party kommt."

Nico schaute auf. 

Zu dem Hazel-Ding gesellten sich nun auch noch Jason, Reyna und ...Will. 

Will? 

Der war ihm noch nie im Traum erschienen. Das bedeutete sicher nichts Gutes. 

Sein Vorsatz nicht zu zweifeln, geriet ordentlich ins Wanken, einfach nur durch das Erscheinen dieses Dings. 

Mist! Will war noch immer ein wunder Punkt. 

Die schleimigen Haufen kamen immer dichter und kreisten ihn ein. Nico versuchte sich innerlich zu wappnen.

„Hallo Nico. Ist lange her, nicht wahr? Obwohl, für mich nicht lang genug." Das Will-Ding beugte sich näher zu Nico. „Ich war so froh, als ich zum studieren abhauen konnte! Endlich ein Grund, um von dir wegzukommen. Aber eigentlich bist du allein ja auch schon Grund genug, um einfach jeden davonzujagen." Die Matschdinger lachten. Nico ballte die Fäuste und biss fest die Zähne zusammen. „Du dachtest wohl du wärest mir wichtig? Vielleicht sogar mehr als das? Hmmm? Sag schon?"

Erwischt. 

Das Monster erhält 100 Punkte für das Treffen des wundesten Punktes überhaupt. 

Nico trat einen Schritt zurück weg von dem Will-Monster.

Ermutigt durch Nicos Rückzug und unter tosendem Beifall und lautem Gelächter der Anderen sprach er: „Du bist doch’n kluger Junge. Du musst doch kapieren, dass nichts davon echt war. Wer will dich denn schon in seiner Nähe? Und wer könnte für dich schon mehr empfinden als Mitleid, Hass oder bestenfalls noch Gleichgültigkeit? Also ich sicher nicht!"

Nun grinste der Schleimhaufen bösartig und reckte seine Faust in die Höhe, eine Siegerpose durch und durch. Die Matschis brüllten und gackerten aus vollem Halse. „Du, DiAngelo, bist das Letzte! Unerwünscht, gehasst! Hau bloß ab." Dieses Mal grölte das Jason-Ding am Lautesten.

„Ruhig, Nico! Bleib ganz ruhig! Das ist nur ein Traum! Ruhig, Nico! Bleib ganz ruhig! Das ist nur ein Traum!“ Er murmelte diesen Satz immer wieder vor sich hin, wie ein Mantra. Götter, wie sehr er diese Träume hasste, denn im Grunde erzählten sie ihm nur das, was er sowieso schon dachte. 

Würde er nie Ruhe finden? Immer zweifeln?

„In den Tartarus mit dir, wo du hingehörst, Deathboy." Jason kam jetzt auf ihn zu. „Aber ich glaube, selbst Tartarus erträgt dich nicht oder wie erklärst du dir deine geglückte Flucht? Ich denke ja Tartarus hat dich gehen lassen und das aus gutem Grund! Selbst der wollte dich nicht! Schon mal daran gedacht, Neeks?" Reyna kreischte laut auf.

„Jason, du bist so schlau!" Wieder und wieder lachten die Matschdinger und zogen den Kreis um Nico immer enger. „Diesmal wirst du nicht wieder entkommen, Kleiner. Du bleibst damit wir mit dir Spaß haben können."

Sie waren jetzt so nah, dass Nico unweigerlich ihre Ausdünstungen roch, der Junge schluckte schwer. Das Atmen tat mittlerweile weh. Rauch und der eklige Dampf der Monster fraßen sich durch seine Lungen und entzogen ihm seine Lebensenergie. Geschwächt ließ er sich in die Hocke fallen und bedeckte seinen Kopf mit den Armen. 

Ruhig, Nico! Bleib ganz ruhig! Das ist nur ein Traum!

„Na, was denn, was denn? Schon am Ende?", quengelte das Hazel-Ding. „Dabei haben wir doch erst angefangen, Nikkilein." Wieder Gejohle.

Ruhig, Nico! Bleib ganz ruhig! Das ist nur ein Traum!

Langsam bekam er es doch mit der Angst zu tun.  
Atmen war kaum noch möglich, die Matschmonster saugten ihm seine letzte Energie aus und er verlor den Halt. Immer mehr driftete er in seine Verzweiflung ab und wusste schon lange nicht mehr, wie er sich selbst daraus befreien sollte. 

Seit wann waren seine Träume derart real? 

Er musste aufwachen, egal wie. Und er musste sich verteidigen.

Immer schön eins nach dem anderen Nico, sagte er sich. 

Erst verteidigen, dann aufwachen oder wenn es geht, auch andersherum. So ist der neue Plan. 

Kraft für irgendwelche untergründigen Tricks hatte er keine. Also brauchte er eine Waffe. Fahrig sah er sich um. Gab es irgendetwas, was sich als Waffe gebrauchen ließe? 

Fehlanzeige, nichts. 

Nur verbrannter Boden so weit das Auge reichte. Sein Mut sank, seine Hoffnung auch. Doofer Plan. Dann hörte er die Stimme.

„Nicooooooo." Was war das?

„Nicoooooo." Wieder die Stimme. „Oh Mann, Nico, komm da jetzt weg."

„Ja gerne, aber wie?", schrie Nico. Zumindest wollte er schreien aber sein Hals war wie zugeschnürt. Er hatte kaum noch Luft und konnte nur leise krächzen.  
„Nicooo, jetzt los! Genug mit dem Matsch gespielt. Komm jetzt! Steh auf und beweg dich!" 

Also versuchte er sich aufzurichten. Mit wenig Erfolg und natürlich wurde das sofort von den Matschis bemerkt.

„He, du mickriges kleines Häufchen Elend, was ist? Willst du schon gehen?" Will zeigte mit dem Matschfinger auf ihn. „Ich glaub wir beeilen uns mal lieber, Freunde, sonst verlieren wir ihn wieder." Plötzlich hatten die Monster Schwerter, Netze und Keulen. 

Wieso finden die denn hier Waffen??

„Jetzt reicht´s mir aber! Ich hab echt keinen Bock mehr auf deine Träume, Nico." Aus dem Nichts erschien Clovis. „Wie wäre es wenn du mal beginnen könntest, etwas Nettes zu träumen? Blumen, Ferien, Essen?"

„Gerne, aber jetzt hilf mir erst mal, ja?" Nur langsam konnte Nico sich aufrappeln. Seine Brust tat höllisch weh und jeder Atemzug fühlte sich an, als wenn er Steine einatmen müsste.

„OK. Halt dich fest! Wir machen dann mal los bevor du hier noch krepierst.“

Mit einem Ruck standen die beiden Halbgötter in der Hypnos-Hütte Nr.15. Nico ließ sich mit einem lauten "Uuuufff" auf das Bett von Clovis fallen. Eine Weile sagte keiner der beiden etwas.

„Und? Wann wolltest du es mir sagen?", fragte Clovis und gähnte herzhaft.

„Wann wollte ich dir was sagen?" Nico schaute den Hüttenältesten verdutzt an.

„Na, dass du scheinbar jede meiner Übungen wie du deine Träume besser steuern kannst vergessen hast. Und dazu auch noch mich jedes Mal aus meinem Traum reißt und in deinen reinziehst, weil du so krass aggressiv träumst wie nie zuvor?“

„Ähmmm..."

„Echt gute Antwort, Nico!" Clovis ließ sich auf seinen Lieblingssessel fallen. „Aber wenn du mir schon meinen schönen Traum versaust, weil ich dich mal wieder retten musste, werden wir reden." Nico blickte verlegen zur Seite und knirschte missmutig mit den Zähnen. 

„Worüber willst du reden?"

„Tzz, und das fragst du noch?" Clovis pfiff kurz durch die Zähne. „Über deine lustigen Matschfreunde, die dich nur ein bisschen töten wollten!"

„Ich weiß ja auch nicht. Sie finden vergnügen daran, mich zu quälen."

„Dann lass sie nicht!" Clovis blickte zu dem blassen Jungen auf seinem Bett hinüber. „Es sind doch deine Träume. Warum gibst du ihnen die Macht, dich so zu peinigen?"

„Ach, das verstehst du nicht!", brauste Nico auf. Schnell besann er sich jedoch eines besseren. Clovis hatte ihn gerade mal wieder gerettet. Etwas ruhiger und freundlicher fügte er hinzu: „Sie verkörpern nach wie vor meine Ängste und Zweifel."

„Hmm, das ist auch richtig und total normal. Nur so kannst du Erlebtes verarbeiten. Dein Problem ist nur, dass du dich völlig fertig machen lässt und selbst zerfleischst." 

Er gähnte wieder. 

„Ach Nico, wann verstehst du endlich, dass du hierher gehörst, niemand sich an dir stört und du viele gute Freunde hast, die dich sogar gerne um sich haben? Keiner will, dass du wieder verschwindest. DU bist wichtig! Akzeptiere es endlich! Dann verschwinden auch diese ätzenden Träume."

Clovis richtete sich auf und lachte leise, als er das fassungslose Gesicht seines Gegenübers sah. Er reichte Nico seine Hand und zog ihn auf seine Füße. Nicos Wangen färbten sich rot.

„Hör auf so zu tun, als wenn ich dir etwas Neues erzähle." Freundschaftlich klopfte Clovis ihm auf die Schulter. „Und jetzt mach, dass du verschwindest! Die Nacht ist noch jung und ich will noch etwas Tolles träumen." Er grinste breit und gähnte schon wieder.


	2. Unverhofft kommt oft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wo war die junge Heilerin nur?  
> „Kayla?"  
> „Hi Nico."  Ok! Das war definitiv nicht Kayla. Nico drehte sich um die eigene Achse und stand Will Solace gegenüber. Sofort begann sein Herz zu rasen, ihm wurde schlagartig kalt, dann heiß, seine Wangen färbten sich rot und sein Gesicht brannte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo Leute,
> 
> ich wünsche euch viel Spaß.  
> Lasst doch bitte eure Gedanken in Form von Kudos oder noch besser Kommentaren hier :-)
> 
> Danke.

Als die Sonne aufging lag Nico wach auf seinem Bett. An Schlaf war einfach nicht mehr zu denken gewesen. Der Albtraum geisterte nach wie vor durch seine Gedanken und ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Immer wieder erinnerte er sich an die fiesen Worte der Matschis, aber auch Clovis Worte drehten Pirouetten in seinem Kopf.  
Ja, er hatte Freunde und war sogar gern gesehen im Camp. Niemand wich ihm aus oder ging ihm aus dem Weg. Herrje, warum wurden dann seine Träume zur Zeit immer schlimmer und nicht besser? Sicher lag es an dem Fest, welches zu Ehren des griechisch-römischen Kampfes gegen Gaia gegeben wurde und an dem Erscheinen oder Nicht-Erscheinen einer bestimmten Person? Mittlerweile jährte sich ihr Sieg über die Erdmutter das zweite Mal und das ganze Camp war in heller Aufruhr wegen der Vorbereitungen zu der Feierlichkeit. Schließlich war es das Event bei dem sich beide Lager im Camp Half Blood trafen und gemeinsam feierten. Dieser ganze Wirbel interessierte Nico nur wenig. Er zog sich meist in seine Hütte zurück oder arbeitete mit Jason und Piper an den Schreinen für die Götter. Obwohl die beiden in den letzten Tagen auch nur noch das große `Gaia-Schlaf-Fest´ im Kopf hatten. Percy hatte der Fete diesen Namen verpasst und irgendwie haben ihn alle übernommen. Nico musste schmunzeln bei dieser Erinnerung.  
Natürlich war es schon aufregend, heute alle seine Freunde aus Neu-Rom wiederzusehen. Allen voran Hazel, Reyna und Percy. Aber dieser ganze Aufstand? Nico verließ das Bett und zog sich an. Vor dem Frühstück wollte er noch einmal zu Ariadnes Schrein gehen an dem sie aktuell arbeiteten und nach dem Rechten sehen.

„Hey Nico, was verschlägt dich denn so früh hierher?" Jason kniete vor dem Schrein und nahm die x-te Veränderung am Sockel vor. 

„Ach, nichts Besonderes. Wollt nur gucken ob Mister D. mal wieder etwas am Schrein auszusetzen hatte. Wie ich sehe hatte er das wohl." Nico ließ sich neben Jason auf den Boden plumpsen und lehnt sich an die Statue.

„Ja, weißt du, er hat schon heut früh wieder tausend Post-it Zettel an seine steinerne Lady geklebt.“ Der Jupitersohn seufzte laut und kratzte sich am Kinn.

„Ich finde er übertreibt! Auch wenn sie seine Frau ist könnte er aufhören, an jeder neuen Version von Ariadne rumzunörgeln", brummt Nico.

„Wo du Recht hast, hast du Recht, Mann!" Jason nickte seinem Freund zu.  
Dann ließ auch er die Arbeit ruhen und lehnte sich an den Sockel. Beide saßen schweigend nebeneinander und blickten zum See hinunter. Jason warf immer mal wieder einen kleinen Kiesel. Unvermittelt schaute er auf und starrte Nico an.

„Hey, sag mal…“, begann Jason, unterbrach sich aber wieder. „Ich weiß es ist dir unangenehm, aber…“, versuchte er es noch einmal.

„Was denn?"

„Denkst du..., denkst du Will wird diesmal zum Fest kommen?"

„W-was? Ich, ich, ähmm…“, stotterte Nico. Das Blut schoss ihm ins Gesicht und er wurde feuerrot.

„Was fragst du mich das? Als wenn ich das wüsste“, fauchte er. Jason zuckte die Schultern.

„War ja nur 'ne Frage, Kleiner." Nicos Blick ging in die Ferne.

"Ich weiß gar nichts über Will Solace.“

\------------------------ 

„Guten Morgen, Jungs." Fröhlich winkend kam Piper zu ihnen geschlendert. Die beiden Jungen saßen mittlerweile am Hades-Tisch und ließen sich gerade das Frühstück schmecken.

„Uuuund? Seid ihr auch schon so aufgeregt wie ich?" Sie grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen, ihre Augen glänzten vor Freude und sie sprang wie ein kleiner Flummi auf und ab. „Endlich kommen Annie und Hazel. Götter hab ich die beiden vermisst", plapperte sie munter drauf los. „Es ist echt schon so ewig her seit wir alle vereint waren, findet ihr nicht auch?"

Jason lachte und brachte seine Freundin mit einem überschwänglichen Kuss zur Ruhe.

Ja, es war lange her. Genau genommen fast zwei Jahre seit Annabeth, Percy und Will ihre Zulassung für das College in Neu-Rom bekommen hatten. Seither waren Percy und Annabeth zu bestimmten Anlässen, wie das `Gaia-Schlaf-Fest´ ins Camp Half Blood zurückgekommen. Selbst Reyna und Hazel fanden Gelegenheiten, um ihre griechischen Freunde zu besuchen. Nur Will Solace, Sohn des Apollo, war nicht ein einziges Mal zurückgekehrt. Die Frage, ob Will dieses Mal kommen würde, hatte Nico ordentlich aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Und sie machte ihm furchtbar schlechte Laune. Würde er kommen? Würde er nicht kommen? Was interessiert ihn das? Dieser bestimmte Sohn des Apollo konnte machen was er wollte.

„Nico, halloooo, jemand Zuhause?" Piper schnipste mit den Fingern vor seiner Nase. „He, du bist ja total abwesend. Man merkt dir sofort an, wie begeistert du von..." Plötzlich erklang eine Fanfare und mit einem Mal kam Bewegung in die Camper. Es wurde gerufen, laut gelacht und gejubelt. 

Piper sprang auf.

„Die Römer sind da, die Römer sind da!", rief sie und klatsche begeistert in die Hände. „Kommt, wir gehen ihnen entgegen! Heute, Jungs, ist das ´Gaia-Schlaf-Fest` und wir werden uns jetzt von der feierlichen Stimmung anstecken lassen und uns richtig amüsieren." Sie reichte Jason die Hand und zog ihn von der Bank hoch.  
„Los, jetzt! Du auch, Nico!“

\------------------------ 

Kurze Zeit später saßen die Freunde am See und aßen selbst gemachte blaue Muffins, Cupcakes und Kuchen. Die Stimmung war ausgelassen und fröhlich.

„Dein Hang zu blauen Speisen ist voll doof", sagte Nico mit einem schiefen Lächeln. 

„Hey! Blaues Essen ist cool und nicht doof", erklärte Percy kauend.

„Ich find ́s süß." Annabeth lachte und ließ sich von Percy in eine Umarmung ziehen. Der grinste.

„Siehst du, sie findet es süß!" Percy grinste und küsste Annabeth.

Nico schmunzelte und ließ einen Muffin in seinem Mund verschwinden.

„Ich finds auch voll süß", schmatze Piper zwischen zwei Bissen.

„Na und ich erst, total super süß", sagte Reyna und zog dabei ein grimmiges Gesicht und kaute finster auf ihrem Cupcake herum. Alle Augen richteten sich auf die junge Prätorin.  
„Was? Kann ich nicht auch mal was süß finden?" Sie riss ihre Augen ungläubig auf.

Nico prustete los und besprenkelte das Picknicktuch mit blauen Kuchenresten. Das wiederum brachte die anderen dazu loszugackern und nach und nach steigerte sich das zu einem immer lauter werdenden Lachanfall. 

„Ach Leute, tut gut, euch alle wieder hier zu haben." Piper strahlte ihre Freunde an. Das fand Nico auch. Er würde das natürlich nicht einfach so vor allen sagen. Er war ja schließlich keine Tochter der Aphrodite, aber er fühlte genauso. Glücklich! Genau das war es. Er fühlte sich glücklich. 

„Nico, wenn du jetzt noch einen Muffin nimmst, wirst du dick, Alter!" Percy wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Oder blau." Wieder Gelächter, diesmal noch lauter und übermütiger.

\------------------------ 

„Kayla bis du da?" 

Nico betrat die Krankenstation und sah sich um. Er war etwas zu spät dran, weil er die Zeit einfach vergessen hatte. Zu viele Muffins und gute Gesellschaft hatten ihn aufgemuntert und von seinen Grübeleien, um Will, abgelenkt. Leider auch von der Uhrzeit und somit kam er nun zu spät zu seiner Schicht. Wo war die junge Heilerin nur?

„Kayla?"

„Hi Nico." 

Ok! Das war definitiv nicht Kayla. 

Nico drehte sich um die eigene Achse und stand Will Solace gegenüber. Sofort begann sein Herz zu rasen, ihm wurde schlagartig kalt, dann heiß, seine Wangen färbten sich rot und sein Gesicht brannte. Sein Magen fuhr Achterbahn und einen kurzen Moment dachte er, er müsse die blauen Muffins auskotzen. So schlecht war ihm. Oh Götter!  
Cool bleiben, Nico ganz ruhig. Es ist nur Will. Dein Freund, dein Waffenbruder. Ihr habt zusammen gekämpft. Mehrmals! Ihr habt echt richtig schlimme Situationen gemeistert. Da ist das hier doch ein Klacks. Klar, hast du dich vielleicht ein kleines bisschen in ihn verliebt und er hat dich abgewiesen. Und ja, danach ist er einfach so für fast zwei Jahre nach Neu-Rom abgehauen ohne sich jemals zu melden. Das ist aber immer noch kein Grund, hier wie vom Blitz getroffen rumzustehen und ihn anzustarren.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, in der Nico Will doch einfach nur angestarrt hatte, erinnerte er sich wieder daran wie man sprach.

„Will", fiepste er etwas unmännlich. „Ich ähh, war ähh, also ich meine äähhh."

Götter, Nico, reiß dich mal zusammen! Du bist der Sohn des Hades, kein kleiner Teenager. Du wirst doch wohl einen verdammten Satz zwischen deinen Zähnen herausbekommen. Er räusperte sich und setzte noch einmal an: „Ich war auf der Suche nach Kayla. Aber wie ich sehe ist sie nicht da." Er kratze sich verlegen am Nacken. „Ähmm, also, hast du sie gesehen?" 

„Ja, sie ist nur kurz Rachel begrüßen gegangen. Eigentlich wollte sie schon wieder hier sein, ja. Aber, naja...", er räusperte sich, "...du weißt ja wie Mädels sind. Immer so redselig."

Will lachte kurz und etwas zu laut. 

Dann verlegenes Schweigen. Nico wusste nicht genau wohin mit sich und seinem Unbehagen. Seinem Gegenüber ging es wohl ähnlich, denn Will trat zur Seite und fing an, den völlig aufgeräumten Medikamentenschrank neu aufzuräumen.

„Sie fragte, ob ich hier kurz die Stellung halten könnte bis sie wieder da ist oder der zweite Mann käme." Er nahm zwei Mullbinden von dem ordentlichen Haufen und wedelte damit durch die Luft.  
„Natürlich hat sie dabei nicht erwähnt, dass du der zweite Mann bist." Nun sortierte er die Klemmscheren nach ihrer Größe. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du weiterhin hier arbeitest. Schätze mal, das hat Kayla auch vergessen zu erwähnen." 

An den Türrahmen des Behandlungssaals gelehnt, schaute Nico zu dem blonden Jungen hinüber. Will hatte sich kaum verändert. Er sah noch immer so verdammt umwerfend aus. Seine Locken fielen ihm noch immer bei jeder Bewegung in die Augen, so dass er ständig mit den Händen durch sein Haar fuhr, um sie aus dem Gesicht zu schieben. Zu seinem orangefarbenen T-Shirt trug er wie immer Shorts und Flip-Flops. Nico liebte diesen Anblick. Kurz erlaubte Nico sich den Gedanken, wie schön es wäre den Sohn des Apollo zu berühren. Dann war der Moment vorbei. Nico erinnerte sich an ihr Gespräch und klinkte sich wieder ein. 

„Ja, irgendwie hat sich das so ergeben. Nachdem du weg warst hat sich hier die eine oder andere Schicht angeboten."

Will sah Nico mit unergründlichem Blick an. Dann ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper, er senkte den Blick und wandte sich ab. 

„Ich werd mal los", sagte er und legte die Scheren zurück. „Man sieht sich." Damit verschwand der Sohn des Apollo aus der Krankenstation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ach, es hat so ein Spaß gemacht, die Szene am See zu schreiben:-) nur noch übertroffen von der Szene in der Krankenstation...  
> Ich liebe die (WillxNico) beiden so so sehr.
> 
> \--eure SweetCherry


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel wurde mit einem Mal ganz steif. Ihre Augen rollten sich nach oben und sie begann zu zittern. Mit einer Stimme so rau wie trockene Blätter im Wind, verkündete sie eine Prophezeiung.
> 
> „Was einst mit Freude ward gegeben,
> 
> wird nun sehnlichst zurück gewünscht.
> 
> Auf eine Reise müssen die sich begeben,
> 
> die auserkoren sind.
> 
> Die Liebe zwingt den Sonnengeborenen zu schießen
> 
> und die Kluge rettet den Tod.
> 
> Nur gemeinsam erlangen sie die erhoffte Kostbarkeit,
> 
> sonst geschieht, was nie geschehen darf
> 
> und die Liebe ist in großer Not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo Leute,
> 
> Teil 3 ist fertig und wollte unbedingt auch hochgelden werden :-) ich hoffe es gefällt euch.  
> Enjoy <3<3

Will rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. 

Na, das war ja gut gelaufen. Die tausend Male, die er sich das Wiedersehen mit Nico vorgestellt hatte, haben sich garantiert NIE so abgespielt. Warum hatte Kayla ihm nicht gesagt, dass Nico der zweite Mann war?

Mist!

Jetzt stand er wie ein dämlicher Trottel da. Am liebsten würde er sich beim nächsten Sonnenaufgang vor den Wagen seines Vaters werfen.   
Wie ein übel gelaunter Tiger wanderte Will in der Apollo-Hütte umher. Wäre er bloß nicht gekommen. Eigentlich war Will ziemlich sicher gewesen, dass ein Treffen mit Nico ihn mittlerweile nicht mehr aus der Bahn werfen würde. Nur deshalb hat er sich von seinen Geschwistern dazu überreden lassen zum `Gaia-Schlaf-Fest´ zu kommen. Da schien er sich ja gewaltig überschätzt zu haben. Dieser Junge ging ihm immer noch unter die Haut. Was hatte Nico nur an sich, dass Will jedes Mal so völlig aus dem Häuschen war?   
Er rief sich das Bild von Nico ins Gedächtnis. Er hatte sich verändert. Vor zwei Jahren war er noch viel kleiner als Will gewesen. Dünn, blass und irgendwie niedlich auf seine mürrische Art und Weise. Will hatte es geliebt, Nico mit kleinen harmlosen Flirts aufzuziehen und zuzusehen, wie der dunkelhaarige Junge vor Scham fast in den Boden versank. Das Herz des Apollo-Jungen hatte wie verrückt gehüpft, als er bemerkte, dass Nico diese Flirts dennoch mochte und sogar ein wenig darauf einging. Sein seltenes Lächeln hatte meist nur Will gegolten. Und die ganze Welt des blonden Jungen hatte sich um Nico gedreht.   
Will seufzte und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Rücken und Kopf an die Wand gelehnt. 

Und jetzt? 

Jetzt war alles anders. Nico suchte nicht mehr seine Nähe. Sein Lächeln schenkte er anderen und Gefühle hatte Nico wohl nur noch negative für ihn übrig.   
Und jetzt war er auch nicht mehr blass, dünn und niedlich. Jetzt war Nico das, was man schlichtweg als attraktiv bezeichnete.   
Er war gewachsen, war kaum mehr kleiner als Will und das ganze Schwerttraining zahlte sich definitiv aus. Er trug sein schwarzes Haar nun viel kürzer und hatte auch die beuligen, übergroßen Kapuzenjacken abgelegt und sie mit viel besser passenden Shirts getauscht. Tatsächlich konnte man jetzt seine Figur darunter erkennen. Allein diese Erkenntnis brachte Will völlig aus dem Konzept. Vorhin in der Krankenstation hätte er sich auf Nico stürzen können, so sehr hatte er ihn vermisst. Aber er wusste, dass Nico das nicht wollte. 

Das hatte der Sohn des Hades vor zwei Jahren ziemlich deutlich gemacht.

Plötzlich hörte Will ein lautes Rumpeln an der Tür und Kayla kam zusammen mit den Stoll-Brüdern ins Zimmer geplatzt. 

„Hey Will! Hier bist du also. Versteckst du dich? Alter, warum feierst du denn nicht mit uns?" Connor lachte laut und durchquerte den Raum mit ein paar großen Schritten.

Will und Connor umarmten sich kameradschaftlich.

„Travis, was ist denn mit dir passiert?" Will lachte, als er Travis' Glatze sah.

„Hi Will!" Travis hob die Hand zum Gruß. „Das ist alles die Schuld von Katie!", schnaubte der wütend. „Sie ist einfach so eine kleine..."

„Na na na, Travis!" Kayla piekste ihren Finger in seinen Oberarm. „Mal ganz ruhig! Du bist selber Schuld. Lass sie doch endlich in Ruhe! Oder noch besser: GEHT-ENDLICH-MITEINANDER-AUS! Ihr beide nervt mich!" Sie schnaubte und lief zu ihrem Schlafbereich. Immer noch leise vor sich hin schimpfend, durchsuchte sie ihre schwarze Umhängetasche.

„Ah, hier ist er ja." Sie kam zu dem Jungen zurück. „Nimm das. Morgen hast du deine Haare wieder." Sie drückte Travis die kleine Flasche in die Hand. Der sah sie geschockt an.

„Was?! Morgen?! Wie soll ich denn so zum Fest zurück?" Er zeigte auf seinen nackten Kopf.

„Sei froh, dass ich dir überhaupt helfe. Jeden Tag kommt einer von euch beiden auf meine Krankenstation. Es reicht mir!" Sie sah ihn wütend an. „Ich gehe jetzt auf die Feier und mir ist egal, was du machst, Travis. Du bist so bescheuert und jetzt siehst du eben auch bescheuert aus! Los, Connor! Nimm deinen Bruder. Ich will euch heute nicht mehr sehen, klaro?!" Kayla stemmte den einen Arm in ihre Hüfte und zeigte mit dem anderen Arm auf den Ausgang.

„Alles klar, Kleine!" Connor zog seinen Bruder aus der Hütte. 

Als er an Kayla vorbeiging, beugte er sich zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Wange. Erschrocken holte Kayla Luft und starrte Connor an.

„Danke! Wieder einmal", sagte dieser und grinste frech. Er rannte die Stufen der Apollo-Hütte herunter und verschwand. Will hatte die Szene mit großen Augen und offenem Mund beobachtet.

„Alles beim Alten, wie ich sehe." Will lächelte seine Schwester jetzt an. Die lachte und schmiegte sich in seinen Arm.

„Jupp, alles beim Alten!“

\-------------------------

Eigentlich lief der Abend ziemlich gut. Wäre da nicht der Orakelspruch gewesen.

 Die Camper waren fröhlich, aufgekratzt und in Feierlaune. Wie auch letztes Jahr fand die Party im Essenspavillon unter freiem Himmel statt. Überall waren Lichterketten in allen Farben des Regenbogens aufgehängt und gaben dem Camp ein wirklich schönes Flair. Eine Band aus Satyrn und Kindern des Apollo spielten schmissige Lieder, sehr zum Missfallen von Mister D, der moderner Musik eindeutig nichts abgewinnen konnte.

„Ahhhhrrrrr! Das ist doch einfach nur Krach, keine Musik. Ihr Apollokinder solltet es eigentlich besser wissen“, schimpfte er und versuchte sich vergebens Wein in seinen Kelch zu gießen. „Wenigstens gibt es wunderbares Essen", sprach er und biss gierig in ein gebratenes Rebhuhnbein.

Sogar Will begann sich zu entspannen und die Feier zu genießen. Kayla und er hatten gerade eine Wette abgeschlossen, ob die Stolls heute noch einmal ihre medizinische Hilfe brauchen würden, als Rachel den Festtagspavillon betrat.

„Raaaaaachel!" Kayla schrie den Namen des Mädchens und winkte wie verrückt um die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Freundin zu erregen.

„Hallo Süße." Die beiden gaben sich einen Kuss auf die Wange. Rachel wandte sich an Will: „Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit? Ich hab dich gesucht."

„Hab ihn in unserer Hütte gefunden. Hat sich versteckt." Kayla antwortete für Will und puffte ihrem Bruder in die Seite.

„Was? Ich hab mich gar nicht versteckt", grummelte dieser und rollte die Augen. 

„Wer‘s glaubt wird selig." Die beiden Mädchen kicherten. 

Will wollte gerade den Tisch verlassen, um ihnen zu entkommen, als Percy, Annabeth, Jason und Piper auf sie zusteuerten.

„Na, ihr? Wie gehts euch?" Piper richtete die Frage an die Gruppe, weswegen auch zuerst niemand Anstoß daran fand. Natürlich war es allgemein bekannt, dass es immer besser war Rachel keine direkten Fragen zu stellen. Sonst endete das schlimmstenfalls noch mit einem Orakelspruch. Und wer wollte das schon? Die Halbgötter waren nach dem Gaia-Krieg vielleicht etwas nachlässig mit dieser Regel, denn bis jetzt hatte das Apollo-Orakel geschwiegen und auch die Götter waren ruhig. Also warum Sorgen machen?

 Aber aus irgendeinem Grund ging es gerade heute Abend schief. 

Rachel wurde mit einem Mal ganz steif. Ihre Augen rollten sich nach oben und sie begann zu zittern. Mit einer Stimme so rau wie trockene Blätter im Wind, verkündete sie eine Prophezeiung.

„Was einst mit Freude ward gegeben,

wird nun sehnlichst zurück gewünscht.

Auf eine Reise müssen die sich begeben,

die auserkoren sind.

Die Liebe zwingt den Sonnengeborenen zu schießen

und die Kluge rettet den Tod.

Nur gemeinsam erlangen sie die erhoffte Kostbarkeit,

sonst geschieht, was nie geschehen darf

und die Liebe ist in großer Not."

Rachel sackte in sich zusammen. Schnell lief Will um den Tisch herum. Sofort sprangen seine ,medizinischen Sensoren‘ an und untersuchten Rachel nach irgendwelchen Verletzungen oder Schäden. Nach einer kurzen Untersuchung stellte er zufrieden fest, dass mit ihr alles in Ordnung war.

„War das gerade eine Prophezeiung?" Jason schaute die anderen fragend an.

 „I-ich weiß nicht genau. Es hörte sich zumindest wie eine an", antwortete Annabeth verunsichert.

Percy´s Augen waren kugelrund.

„Quatsch!" Er winkte mit der Hand ab. „Das Orakel ist noch voll am Pennen." 

„Nein, ist es nicht!" Will sah zu seiner Schwester. „Du hast es auch gefühlt, nicht wahr?" Kayla nickte leicht. „Das war ein Orakelspruch. Der erste nach Gaia - aber definitiv echt!" 

„Ach du Scheiße!"

 „Das kannst du laut sagen, Algenhirn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eine Bemerkung am Rande: ich hab Rachels "Fähigkeit" etwas neu interpretiert:-)  
> Schon gespannt wie es weiter geht? das nächste Kapitel gehört zu meinen absoluten Favoriten.  
> Wir lesen uns
> 
> \--Eure SweetCherry

**Author's Note:**

> Ihr könnt mich auch auf Tumblr finden: http://sweetcherry-2.tumblr.com/


End file.
